


death means ill never be scared about dying again

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: Whizzer finally meets death.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	death means ill never be scared about dying again

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like studying whizzer's character... he's just so interesting to me. especially during the moments he confronts the idea of it. hope you guys enjoy this slight angst, but i wanted to give whizzer some slightly okay closure :))

Death is not a person like the books describe it. It is not a lover, like he decided in the hospital bed he had been laying in, chained down by the weaknesses of his body. It is not the Grim Reaper, like the movies or books describe it. And it certainly isn't an angel. 

What it is, is a feeling. 

He's read the books, alright, and he knows he's dying because it feels as if he's dreaming. The area around him feels ethereal, bright, and blinding to him, almost as if some kind of angel is ready to take him to his place. 

Then his feet settle upon grassy footing, and he feels like a boy again.

It settles around him, the scenery. He sees the baseball park, where Jason's had his first official baseball game, and a road so ever familiar to him. No one is on this ever busy street, not even walking their dog or going on a jog. 

He takes a few steps forward, gaining his anchorage on the pavement beneath him. It feels solid, but not rough against his bare feet, so he continues walking and letting the feeling of rough concrete drag against his feet as much as it can before the feeling goes away. Before he forgets what it's like to live. 

"Hello."

Whizzer turns his head. Marvin stands affront him, bearing a suit and tie and his scruffy look. He's always tried his hardest to look the part. It'd never work.

He reaches out to hold Marvin's face. His hand phases through, almost as if he's speaking to an image. 

"You can't have me anymore," Marvin tells him, not looking as solemn as he was minutes ago when he had himself together in the mortal world. He looks final, like he's made a decision to let go. Whizzer knows that's not the case with him.

"You're acting," he responds, narrowing his eyes but not in the way he'd do to judge Marvin. "Or are you some figment of my dream?"

"You're not dreaming," he earns as a response, before Marvin stands closer to him. "You are simply getting what you want."

"And what was it that I wanted?"

"My closure."

Whizzer shuts his mouth. "Well closure can mean many things," Whizzer confusedly elaborates. "Closure in a relationship, closure to your feelings. Closure to... life."

Marvin shrugs. "And who's to say that we aren't applying all three definitions?"

There's a pause in the conversation, before Whizzer's face drops and closes into something more painful. Marvin gives him a solemn smile, standing and beginning to walk away from him as Whizzer continues to fill himself with more questions.

"Marvin, Marvin wait-"

"In time, you'll understand-"

"I don't have time!"

"But you have Marvin. And he'll get what he wants. We all do, in the end."

Looking down at the pavement, he sees everything begin to fuzz. "And what does Marvin want?" he asks frantically, clawing onto the desperately fading amount of time he has left. "Please, I have to know-"

"And you will."

The scene turns to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> well. think long and hard about this one. :)) 
> 
> (and find me on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway!)


End file.
